


You Can't Pause a Story in The Making

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Descendants (2015), Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairytales, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Oneshot, platonic or romantic, pls go blame ruff, up to you my friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps the students of Auradon Prep should pay a little more attention to the 'secondary characters' amongst them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Pause a Story in The Making

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruff_ethereal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/gifts).



> i rlly have nothing else to say except goddammit ruff  
> here  
> the AU no one asked for

His smile was too big for his face. His hand was shaking as he reached out to her. Sashi arched an eyebrow, hesitantly taking it for a shake. “What - are you the welcoming committee?” she asked. “I wasn’t aware there was one for my kind,”

“Y-your kind?” The boy spluttered out. “Why would you–”

“A villain?” she mused. “What with King Ben’s proclamation of unity or whatever it was?”

“Oh,” his cheery tone of voice fell a little. “I, uh, I just wanted to say hello. I didn't know ... You looked lonely.”

Another pause, and Sashi said nothing, returning to skimming through her spell book. However, she held back a grimace as the stranger sat across the way from her at the bench.

He tapped his fingers on the table, still smiling. “So,” he said. “I didn’t catch your name,”

“Never gave it to you,”

“I’m Penn.” Of course. Just go ahead and take the liberty of pulling both of them into an awkward situation. “Penn Zero?” He hesitated, and frowned. “Yeah, no one ever knows a kid from Robin Hood’s merry men,”

Sashi perked up. “You’re who now?”

Penn chuckled, giving a halfhearted shrug. “My mother wasn’t one of the regulars, but she did her part,” he said, before stopping for a moment. “My father used to be a main one, but now he’s a welder. Specializes in swords, maces and other things that are capable of causing severe damage or killing someone. I believe they call themselves, ‘anti-heroes’?”

“Huh,” Sashi mused. “I, uh,” She bit her lip. “I’m Sashi. My mom was kind of,” She closed the spell book slowly. “A former minion of Maleficent. My dad isn’t anything special, though,” She looked up at Penn, the coldness back in her eyes. “So you just came by to say hi? No tricks? No ulterior motive?”

“Other than to ask you if you want to sit with someone at the tourney game this time around? No!” Penn beamed.

Sashi let out a sigh. “I feel like even if I say no, you’ll still sit by me,” she said.

Penn shook his head. “Nope,” he said. “I’ll respect if you want to just loom around and read your book and have … that face,” He gestured.

“What’s wrong with my face?” she challenged, practically spitting out her words.

“Oh, nothing,” Penn assured. “It just looks better when you smile, is all,”

Sashi rolled her eyes at the petty comment, and twirled the built-in bookmark of the book. “It’s a maybe,” she asked. “But,” She did recognize him. That ridiculous smile and his spirit, annoyingly cheerful, was very hard to ignore. She was pretty sure she had Vandalism 101 with him - the ironically named Art class at Auradon Prep. “I’m a little worried about that friend of yours,”

Penn winced. “Boone’s a little … high-strung with his magic,” he admitted. “And he’s growing in his wings too, so he’s kind of not feeling great about that,”

“What is he, Tinker Bell’s son?” Sashi snorted.

“Distant cousin of the Fairy Godmother, actually,” Penn said. He leaned in close, lowering his tone of voice. “I see her wince everytime he’s around. I mean that in the nicest way, of course, but,”

Sashi smirked. “Even on the Isle of the Lost, we heard about Fairy Godmother turning into a newt,” she said.

“Yeah,” Penn trailed off. “That was Boone. But he’s fun.”

“You are incredibly annoying and you don’t quit,” Sashi mused. “Either that, or I’m mistaking that for being charming,” She bit back a smile as her new companion laughed. “Doesn’t matter. I’ll hang out with you and your friend at the game, I guess. I’ve got nowhere else to be after school.”

Penn smiled, getting up from his seat. “See you around,” he beamed, running back towards the school.

Sashi rolled her eyes, going back to memorizing hexes.

 

~~~~

 

Penn always went to tourney games early, for various reasons. To get a good seat, grab something from the snack shop before the line was all over the place, listen to the pre-game commentary, the usual. But today, he arrived a little earlier than his typical days - only to see he had been beat. Sashi was already there, nose in the book again and leaning up against the bleachers.

“Hey,” he grinned. “You really didn’t have anything to do, huh?”

“Nope,” she said bluntly, closing her book. Upon noticing he was in a jersey, she arched an eyebrow.

Penn shook his head. “I didn’t invite you to watch me play, trust me,” he assured. “I’m not that kind of guy. Just decided to treat a new friend, you know? And this is all I’ve got school-spirit wise,”

“I’m going to cheer for Neverland,” Sashi mused, with a smirk. She adjusted her red, green and gold scarf, standing on the bleachers to be the same height as Penn. “Just to spite  _ some  _ people,” Her brown eyes flashed black as she glared at the posse of princesses at the end of the field, winking and waving at the players.

Penn found himself surprised at his own laughter. “I was on the team last year, though,” he admitted.

Sashi’s eyes darted to look at his jersey, worn-out and tattered. However, she couldn’t help but grin wickedly at the number on the back. His name on top, and the number one underneath. “Penn One. When, really, you’re Penn Zero,” she chuckled. “You think you’re funny?”

“Oh, no,” Penn groaned. “Players don’t choose their numbers. The coach didn’t like me,”

The whistle echoed down the field, and all eyes darted to the players, running through and getting ready for another intense match. With a nod, Penn led Sashi up to the top of the bleachers, getting them in the best seat in the house … a seat that nearly broke as a scream was heard, a pile of sparkles flew by and a heavy load thumped right on the edge, making the whole set shake.

“No one can say you don’t know how to make an entrance, Boone,” Penn spoke up, with a wince. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Boone groaned, getting to his feet. “Still not used to, y’know, the whole flying thing.” He smiled at his best friend, along with their new companion. “Hey! You’re Sashi, right?”

Surprised that someone knew who she was, Sashi nodded. “Uh, yeah,” she mumbled. “You’re Boone,”

He shrugged. “The whole school kinda knows me,” he laughed off bashfully. “By the way!” He beamed, reaching into his satchel. “You guys like cookies?”

Sashi was just about to accept the offer, until Penn screamed, karate chopping the bag out of Boone’s hand.

“What the hex, dude?!” Boone yelled. “Those took me a whole week to make!” He pouted, “I’m kinda banned from the kitchen now because of it,” He stuck his lip out as he fluttered his ridiculously small wings, peering over the bleachers. “Geez, Penn, for someone with noodle arms, you can hit far!”

Penn coughed awkwardly as his best friend flew off, and he sat back down next to Sashi. “So, uh,”

Sashi glanced to him, smiling for once instead of smirking. “Those weren’t spelled, by the way,” she said.

“Wait,” Penn deadpanned. “What?”

Sashi’s eyes glimmered again, flashing from brown to white and finally black, like phases of the moon. “Minion powers,” she said. “It’s tricky magic, but helps. Except right now, when you just threw out perfectly good chocolate chip cookies.”

Penn nervously laughed, and dodged his glance away. “I - I just had a bad experience last year,” he said. “Boone kinda ran an experiment and I fell in love with the King himself. Not fun,” He hesitated. “If you want anything, I can get you a snack or soda,”

“Too late,” Sashi said, snapping her fingers and producing a bottle of cola. Once again, she smiled at his fascination with her powers. “You’re the son of Robin’s Hood sidekicks. Go grab something.”

“Uh, no,” Penn stammered. “My parents stole for good reasons,”

“Morality is relative,” Sashi retorted. “My mother helped poison a royal brat,”

Penn raised a finger, about to correct her, before he trailed off. “Okay, I see your point,” he mumbled.

There was a moment’s hesitation as they watched the game together; a few fouls called, Neverland’s fairy cheerleaders effortlessly performing their act mid-air, and something close to a fistfight with a player from each team. Still no score.

“Why weren’t you here last year?” Penn finally spoke. “They deport teens from the Isle of Lost every year. If you’re a second year student,”

Sashi shrugged. “I sort of,” she mumbled something, opening her drink and taking a sip to avoid answering.

Penn arched an eyebrow. “You sort of what?” he asked.

“It’s a minion thing,” she almost growled. “I can,” She darted her eyes from side to side. “Shapeshift. You know. Magic in my blood in all. Found out right after the barrier broke,” She shook her head before Penn could even react. “And before you ask, I’m not going to show you. I’m not a member of a freak show.”

Instead, Penn let out a soft murmur. “All I can do is shoot a deer in the eye from a really far distance,” he said. “And, yes, pickpocket someone. But I did that only once, when I was seven and didn’t know that wasn’t considered a talent. So,” he mused. “I’m going to take a wild guess here and say that you shapeshifted to avoid coming to Auradon?”

Sashi shrugged. “Pretty much,” she said. “I didn’t want to deal with … all of this,” She gestured vaguely to the crowd. “But my parents insisted I go this year.”

“Hey,” Penn said softly, nudging Sashi slightly. “You don’t have to deal with ‘all of this’ alone anymore.”

“That’s what I was afraid of,” she teased.

Were anyone to look up at the both of them, they wouldn’t be that surprised, just intrigued. Another unlikely duo at Auradon Prep. What stories would they invoke? No one knew, not even them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
